Generally, a sensing apparatus for a vehicle is to be utilized with an air conditioner for purifying air within a vehicle, and includes a noxious gas sensing apparatus for sensing noxious external air and temperature sensing apparatus for sensing the temperature of the external air.
Traditionally, the noxious gas sensing apparatus and the temperature sensing apparatus are separately disposed on the vehicle, and perform a service thereof.
These separate apparatuses add cost to the system and also increase the system's weight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.